205 Live (May 30, 2017)
The May 30, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia on May 30, 2017. Summary At WWE Extreme Rules, Rich Swann teams up with Sasha Banks to battle Noam Dar and Alicia Fox. On Raw, Swann defeated The Scottish Supernova after The Boss took out Fox. Tonight, Swann and Dar battled once more for pay-per-view momentum with Banks and Fox in their respective corners. Before the match got underway, Fox and Dar expressed their love for each other and promised to defeat Swann and Banks at WWE Extreme Rules. This prompted Banks and Swann to confront the WWE 205 Live lovebirds. After Banks and Fox exchanged some heated words, Dar and Swann got right to business. Swann enjoyed an early advantage in the contest, striking with his uncanny agility and fast-paced offense. The Scottish Supernova managed to turn the tables with a powerful kick that allowed him to slow the pace of the match. Keeping the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion grounded, Dar displayed his impressive technical prowess to the chagrin of Sasha and the WWE Universe and to the delight of Alicia. As the Superstars battled back and forth, Swann knocked his opponent to the outside. As he prepared to execute a running dive to the outside, Swann was tripped up by Alicia. This prompted Banks and Fox to brawl at ringside, which allowed The Scottish Supernova to seize an opportunity to hit Swann with his patented running kick and secure the win. Following his successful return to WWE 205 Live last week, Cedric Alexander has one goal in mind: to compete and make up for lost time. Alexander wishes to do so without being consumed by drama involving Noam Dar and his ex-girlfriend, Alicia Fox. As a result, he set his sights on Corey Hollis. Hoping to make a name for himself on WWE 205 Live, Hollis wasted no time attacking Alexander. As Hollis soon found out, the incredible ring awareness of Alexander required a new strategy for the match. Showing off a more aggressive side, Hollis attacked Alexander’s knee and enjoyed a brief advantage. Unfortunately for the opportunistic Hollis, Alexander showed off his resilience, executing high-impact strikes before securing the victory with the devastating Lumbar Jack. Two weeks ago, Mustafa Ali was taken out of action by Drew Gulak and Tony Nese, mostly due to Gulak’s anger that Ali defeated him using a high-flying maneuver a week earlier. After a brief recovery, Ali returned to WWE 205 Live seeking retribution against his nemesis. As Gulak made his way to the ring campaigning for a “no fly zone,” Ali went on the attack and took down Gulak, immediately taking control as the match got underway. Clearly seeking redemption, Ali was relentless in his offense and kept Gulak reeling as the battle raged on the outside. Back inside the ring, Gulak took control of the contest, keeping his opponent grounded and even pushing him off the top rope. After Ali landed awkwardly on the ring apron and favored his knee, Gulak pounced and took advantage of Ali’s condition. Despite the setback, the high-flying Superstar fought back, putting his animosity toward Gulak on display. In control of the bout, Ali ascended to the top rope and successfully executed a crossbody. However, the force of the impact allowed Gulak to use Ali’s momentum against him and counter the move by rolling Ali over and securing a pinfall. After the match, Gulak once again expressed his view that high-flying is not the way for the Cruiserweights and claimed that his victory once again vindicates his campaign. After making WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville tap out on Raw – less than a week from their Submission Match for the title at WWE Extreme Rules – Austin Aries took the opportunity to relish his victory with the WWE Universe by replaying the moment on Raw numerous times. The King of the Cruiserweights didn’t take kindly to Aries’ gloating and confronted his nemesis. With A-Double distracted, TJP attacked, allowing Neville to apply The Rings of Saturn to send a clear message before WWE Extreme Rules. Results ; ; *Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) defeated Rich Swann (w/ Sasha Banks) (8:17) *Cedric Alexander defeated Corey Hollis (5:00) *Drew Gulak defeated Mustafa Ali (8:04) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-30-17 205 Live 1.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 2.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 3.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 4.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 5.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 6.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 7.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 8.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 9.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 10.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 11.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 12.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 13.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 14.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 15.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 16.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 17.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 18.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 19.jpg 5-30-17 205 Live 20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #27 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #27 at WWE.com * 205 Live #27 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events